Survis !
by Hakukai
Summary: Theresa a laissé une lettre à Thomas, lui annonçant qu'elle abandonnait. Après avoir lu ça, le monde de Thomas s'écroule : mais il faut qu'il remonte la pente, et vite. Qui va l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut~**

**Bon, c'est une nouvelle histoire qui m'est venue comme ça, après avoir fini le tome 2. Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder, j'espère juste que vous apprécierez la lecture ! **

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

* * *

_Hey Tom ..._

_Si tu lis ce mot, tu dois te demander ou je me trouve, non ? Je te connais. Ne me cherche pas, ne me cherche plus. Je suis partie. Tu comprends Tom ? _

_Je me sentais … Oppressée. Vide. Sans vie. Même si j'aimais ta présence et celle des autres garçons, il y avait toujours ce poids glacial en moi, qui me faisait me sentir coupable de ne pas être totalement honnête avec vous. Alors, pendant que vous dormiez tous, je me suis levée et j'en ai profité pour t'écrire. Peut-être que cela t'aidera à digérer mon … Départ._

_Je pense que tu as compris, Tom. Que tu as compris ce que j'ai fais. J'espère juste … Ne pas avoir à courir longtemps avant de devoir affronter ma mort en face._

_Adieu Tom. Et … Survis. _

_Theresa. _

Thomas n'en revenait pas. La veille, elle était souriante, pleine de vie et là … Elle ne serait plus là. Il ne la verrait plus, éclairant sa journée par sa seule présence. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il aurait pu l'aider ! Il aurait pu la consoler ! Il aurait pu …

Il n'avait pas conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et qui tombaient de son menton, tâchant le papier chiffonné, qu'il avait trouvé glissé entre ses doigts en se réveillant, dans sa main tremblante, mais il sentit réellement son cœur se fissurer, puis se briser en mille morceaux. Son corps se tendit au maximum avant de tout relâcher dans un sanglot douloureux lui déchirant la poitrine.

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Elle le laissait tout seul. Il n'avait personne. Plus personne. Avec qui pourrait-il communiquer sans même ouvrir la bouche ? Avec qui pourrait-il parler de ses peurs, de ses espoirs qui s'envolent ? Qui pourrait le rassurer ? Qui … ?

\- Tommy?

La voix de Newt perça difficilement le brouillard épais dans lequel était plongé Thomas. Cependant, il ne bougea pas. Il ne parla pas et essaya de retenir ses pleurs, pour ne pas trahir son état.

\- Hey, je te parle ! Réponds-moi !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, qui se dégagea d'un mouvement très sec. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on le regarde.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Sa voix était rauque. Emplie de sanglots de souffrance. Il partit d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner du jeune homme, choqué par son attitude et son état, qu'il soupçonnait être mauvais. Il le regarda seulement disparaitre dans la forêt, vers son coin favori, son refuge. Il chercha des yeux ce qui avait pu mettre Thomas dans cet état, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse le justifier. Il croisa les bras, perplexe et murmura :

\- Qu'as trouvé Thomas pour être dans cet état … ?

Du côté du brun, rien n'allait. Ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et violents, secouant fortement son corps maigre. Sa vue était tellement floutée par ses larmes qu'il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds et il manqua de tomber à de multiples reprises à cause des racines dépassant du sol humide.

Le coureur finit par atteindre l'endroit qu'il recherchait. Il alla se laisser tomber contre le mur du Labyrinthe et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'eux et y enfouit sa tête, étouffant ses pleurs déchirants. Se raccrochant à l'infime espoir que, peut-être elle avait renoncé, il se concentra et l'appela mentalement :

_**\- Theresa?**_

Il patienta un peu, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois et à chaque échec, s'affaissait un peu plus contre le mur. Thomas finit par renoncer et ferma les yeux.

_Pourquoi elle m'a abandonné ? Je pensais … Je pensais qu'elle était bien ici … Qu'elle avait l'espoir de peut-être trouver une sortie …_

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle était fragile, qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien qu'il croyait lui avoir apporté. Et il était tombé de haut. De très haut.

Décidé à rester ici, il se cala mieux, ressassant sans cesse les mêmes pensées à propos de la jeune fille.

Newt avait renoncé à aller chercher Thomas : vu la réaction qu'il avait eu envers lui, il ne fallait même pas penser à essayer de le ramener avec les autres. Il décida de mettre ça de côté et de s'en occuper plus tard, vers la soirée.

Il soupira et partit d'un pas boitillant vers la ferme, essayant de faire taire ses pensées qui lui hurlaient d'aller voir son ami.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Chuck vint le voir :

\- Dis Newt … Tu n'aurais pas vu Theresa et Thomas ? Ils ne sont pas là et Minho râle après Thomas…

\- Tommy est parti dans la forêt dans un sale état, commença le blond, et Theresa, et bien …

Il fronça les sourcils, pensant que se serait peut-être à cause de cela que le brun n'allait pas bien. N'étant pas sûr de son raisonnement, il n'en fit pas part au plus jeune :

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je me suis levé.

\- Oh, d'accord. Je vais aller chercher Thomas alors !

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, Newt l'interpella instinctivement :

\- Laisse le tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'attaque pour aller dans le Labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Dis plutôt à Minho de chercher Theresa dans le Bloc, pour m'assurer d'une chose.

Dérouté, le garçon hocha néanmoins la tête et alla mettre au courant Minho des ordres donnés par le Second.

Le maton des coureurs, irrité, exécuta sa tâche de mauvaise grâce. Il fit le tour du Bloc, interrogeant tour à tour Poêle-à-Frire, Alby, Winston … et même Gally ! Ce fut ce dernier qui lui apporta pourtant le début de la réponse :

\- Je l'ai vu ce matin à côté de la cuisine, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'elle a mis dans la main de ce tocard de Thomas avant de se diriger vers le Labyrinthe.

\- Vers le Labyrinthe ?! T'es sérieux, mec ?

\- Ouais, grogna le Bâtisseur, pourquoi je mentirais ?

Minho le planta là et courut rejoindre Newt, qui travaillait sous la chaleur du soleil se faisant de plus en plus importante. L'asiatique ralentit sa course et s'arrêta près de lui.

\- J'ai les infos que tu cherchais. Apparemment, elle aurait écrit un petit mot au bleu avant d'aller … dans le Labyrinthe.

Le bond se redressa brusquement en s'essuyant le front, couvert de sueur. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise :

\- Nan, tu me fais une blague, Minho ?

\- J'aimerai bien, mec, j'aimerai bien …

L'ancien coureur souffla longuement. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans son esprit.

\- J'ai vu Tommy ce matin, raconta Newt. Je lui ai demandé d'aller se préparer pour entrer dans le Labyrinthe. Au départ, j'ai cru qu'il m'ignorait, mais en fait, il était trop concentré sur … autre chose pour prêter attention à ce que je disais … Et quand je l'ai interpellé plus fort, il m'a très sèchement remballé. Comme un tocard.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie et repris :

\- Je pense que c'est ça qui l'a abattu.

Le Second fit une pause, croisant ses bras sur son torse et s'appuyant sur la pelle qu'il tenait. Il réfléchissait au moyen d'obtenir toutes les informations. Pensif, il posa ses yeux bruns sur l'adolescent au teint mat, qui haussa les sourcils mais qui attendit que son ami dise quelque chose.

Finalement, Newt demanda :

\- Pourrais-tu aller immédiatement dans le Labyrinthe et tenter de retrouver Theresa ? Il ne me manque que cela pour comprendre. Laisse tomber la cartographie aujourd'hui.

Minho renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Tu veux que je perde mon temps pour _retrouver_ cette tocarde ?

\- … Ouais.

Le brun souffla et assura qu'il le ferait malgré sa très apparente réticence à risquer sa vie pour une fille qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Rassuré, l'autre jeune homme lui adressa un sourire de remerciement qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne parte en trottinant pour se préparer avant d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe.

Le regardant partir, les orbes chocolat du blond se teintèrent de tristesse : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il aurait voulu être à la place du coureur et reprendre sa place rien que pour aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à aider le nouveau, mais cela lui était égal. Il était entre autre là pour accomplir cette tâche. Il se promit d'aller voir Thomas plus tard dans l'après midi, ayant remarqué plus tôt que le ciel se couvrait au loin, malgré le grand soleil présent en cet instant.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite, qui j'espère, arrivera vite ! ^^ **

**Tchuu !~**


	2. Petit mot

_**Désolée.**_

_**J'ai réfléchi longuement durant ma période d'inactivité (due à une très longue coupure Internet) et j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'écriture de cette fanfiction et ce, pour plusieurs raisons :**_

_**\- Je n'ai plus d'inspiration sur la possible suite de l'histoire.**_

_**\- Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de "longues" fanfictions, plus le temps d'élaborer une trame potable, etc ...**_

_**\- Des raisons personnelles, qui influent ÉNORMÉMENT sur ma façon d'écrire, et que je trouve vraiment inapproprié pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

_**Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser sincèrement auprès du peu de personnes qui me suivent et à les "rassurer" car je viens de démarrer l'écriture d'un petit OS sur une personne qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente durant cette période, en me faisant rire, voir pleurer de rire car il a un humour vraiment très cinglant : cette personne c'est Mathieu Sommet de Salut les Geeks. **_


End file.
